


Сгори со мной

by Julia_Devi



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Bottom Hannibal, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Porn With Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-29
Updated: 2013-11-29
Packaged: 2018-01-02 23:13:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1062795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julia_Devi/pseuds/Julia_Devi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано на Hannibal Fest на заявку "Ганнибал снизу"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Сгори со мной

Уилла всегда окружали тени, в которых эхом резонировали голоса убийц, даже если он никогда не слышал их в реальности. Он просто чувствовал, как они зовут его, манят за собой во тьму. Из каждого неосвещенного угла он слышал шепот, мольбы _увидеть, понять и последовать за_. Но Уилл лишь устало тер глаза, сбивая очки на бок, и не желал слушать. Он знал, что все еще в своем уме, и это помогало держать себя в руках. 

До тех пока один конкретный голос не начал шептать совсем о другом.

С каждым днем становилось все хуже, а находиться в кабинете Ганнибала все тяжелее. Там тени словно увеличивались в размерах, обретая форму и объем. Они клубились вокруг Уилла, подталкивая, призывая, но никогда не толпились у рабочего стола, за которым сидел Ганнибал. Он смотрел перед собой так, словно тоже ощущал их, и они знали это, но почему-то боялись приблизиться. 

Ганнибал всегда смотрел так, будто видел в воздухе невидимые материи. Видел все — каждую крохотную, заблудившуюся в сознании мысль. Всякий раз, приходя сюда, Уилл чувствовал, что ему вообще не обязательно говорить что-либо вслух, потому что его уже с порога прочитали как открытую книгу. 

И это волновало его до дрожи. Он слишком часто думал о том, что думает Ганнибал, и в какой-то момент начал слышать его голос из своих теней. 

**

— Ты опоздал, — равнодушно говорит Ганнибал, когда Уилл, запыхавшись, вваливается в кабинет. Уилл давно не спал и не ел — очередное расследование выматывает его как никогда. В тоне Ганнибала не слышится упрека, но Уиллу все равно становится неуютно. 

И жарко. Как всегда жарко.

С некоторых пор к объемной тьме этого кабинета прибавилась еще и жара. Опаляющие волны обрушиваются на Уилла, стоит ему переступить порог. Они струятся из взгляда, которым Ганнибал смотрит на все вокруг, а главное — смотрит на него. И чем ближе Ганнибал оказывается, тем сильнее Уиллу хочется отпрянуть в безопасное место. Но как только закрывается дверь, тени из-за спины подталкивают вперед, а голоса шепчут: _«назад пути нет»_. 

Уилл виновато кивает, но не собирается просить прощения. Ганнибал все равно отмахнется от извинений — он и не обижен на самом деле, скорее просто проверяет, ориентируется ли Уилл во времени.

— Джек, — хмуро поясняет Уилл и проходит к столу — он отчего-то кажется самым безопасным местом в комнате, но тени не наступают лишь когда Ганнибал сидит за ним, поэтому Уиллу все равно не по себе.

Ганнибал изучает его, склонив голову на бок. Считывает информацию.

— Как ты чувствуешь себя сейчас? — шепотом спрашивает он, и Уилла пронзает дрожь, потому что голос и интонация почти точь-в-точь как из теней. Но Уилл не желает думать о том, что еще они говорили ему — ни в коем случае нельзя допустить, чтобы Ганнибал считал и это.

— Более или менее, — Уилл никак не может перестать хмурится, поэтому снимает очки и трет глаза. Когда он надевает их вновь, он видит, что Ганнибал стоит меньше чем в метре от него, но Уилл не слышал, как тот приблизился. Его взгляд выжигает дыру где-то на скуле. Уилл подается назад и упирается в стол.

— Кошмары? — спрашивает Ганнибал, немного наклонившись вперед, но все же делает едва заметный шаг в сторону. 

_«Ты — мой главный кошмар»_ , — хочет сказать Уилл.

Все это место пропитано кошмарами. Он знает, что это так, но не может уловить почему. Ему страшно здесь до дрожи, но вовсе не так, как на любых местах преступления — здесь он чувствует, что способен на преступление сам, хотя на самом деле все должно быть наоборот — здесь он должен приходить в себя, отвлекаться. Ганнибал должен помогать ему в этом, но он только смотрит, говорит и делает вид, что ему не все равно. 

И это подводит Уилла к осознанию, что он до боли жаждет вытащить из этого человека хоть крупицу каких-либо эмоций. Он отходит от стола, уже не думая о безопасных местах, темных углах и прочих непонятных вещах, что окружают его здесь, потому что от понимания этого у него перехватывает дыхание. Он садится на кушетку и закрывает лицо руками.

— Уилл, — зовет Ганнибал, но его в голосе слышится скорее любопытство, чем беспокойство. — Что с тобой?

— Кошмары — не совсем верное слово, — отвечает Уилл, не поднимая головы.

— Тогда назови верное, — Ганнибал снова оказывается близко, и Уиллу кажется, будто тот сейчас коснется его плеча, но ничего не происходит.

— Если бы я мог найти его. 

— Мы можем попробовать найти его вместе. 

_«Это плохая идея»_ , — хочет сказать Уилл. 

_«Нужда — вот верное слово_ », — хочет сказать Уилл.

Но он молчит, вновь снимает очки и поднимает голову. Ганнибал немного расплывается перед глазами, но в целом имеет вполне привычный облик. Только тени позади него сгустились еще сильнее — они нависают как черные тучи, словно вот-вот начнется гроза. Уилл чувствует, как по его виску ползет капля пота.

Ганнибал смотрит на него сверху вниз и улыбается. А потом протягивает руку.

Голоса шепчут: _«сгори со мной»_.

**

Кушетка слишком тесная для двоих, но Уилл замечает это, только когда садится снова и пытается вздохнуть. 

Он принял протянутую ладонь, но потянул вместо того, чтобы подняться. Быстрым, необдуманным движением смог уложить Ганнибала под себя и нависнуть, на самом деле не понимая, зачем ему делать то, что он собирался. Но Ганнибал не сопротивлялся — он продолжал улыбаться, будто и правда знал, что так будет. 

Он всегда все знал, и это выводило из себя. Он все это время лучше самого Уилла видел, что тому нужно, но ничего не сделал. Хотя он должен был, должен был помочь… Уилл сильно прижал его плечи к поверхности кушетки. Ему хотелось тряхнуть его, может, чтобы вызвать хоть какой-то отклик кроме неровной ухмылки, а может, чтобы убедиться, что происходящее реально. Уилл изучал его лицо как никогда раньше — каждую морщину, каждый изгиб.

_«Сгори со мной»_ , — подумал Уилл, и Ганнибал его услышал. 

Несмотря на ограниченную возможность двигаться, он притянул Уилла ближе, призывая полностью лечь сверху. И Уилл подчинился — жар окутал его целиком, вобрал в себя, поглотил. Уилл взглянул на свое отражение в глаза Ганнибала, и увидел нечто, мало походящее на человека.

А секундой позже они уже целовались. 

**

Дышать тяжело. Теперь жар пульсирует внутри, а не снаружи, словно Уилл вобрал его в себя через поцелуй. Он сидит на бедрах Ганнибала и чувствует вполне недвусмысленно, что ограничиться поцелуем не сможет ни один из них. Уилл ощущает ладони Ганнибала на своих боках — они пробираются под рубашку, и Уилл дрожит будто от холода, когда они касаются кожи, но ему все равно кажется, будто он сейчас расплавится от прикосновений. 

Ганнибал расстегивает его рубашку медленно и педантично, пуговицу за пуговицей, в то время как Уиллу хочется поскорее рвануть ее на себе. Но больше всего ему хочется самому коснуться кожи Ганнибала ладонями, и он все-таки не выдерживает — прерывает неторопливые движения рук и быстро стягивает с себя рубашку. Ганнибал кладет ладонь ему на грудь, ведет вниз, до ремня, и замирает. 

Уилл наклоняется, приподнимаясь, чтобы поцеловать его снова. Ладонь Ганнибала тут же скользит между его ног, сжимая и поглаживая. Уиллу кажется, что он снова неспособен дышать. Его руки не дрожат, но движения резкие, нескоординированные, поэтому пальцы путаются в пуговицах на жилетке Ганнибала. Единственное, что получается быстро — ослабить узел галстука, но чтобы снять его, надо оторваться от скул, которые Уилл целует на данный момент. 

Свободной рукой Ганнибал сам расстегивает свою одежду и все же отстраняет Уилла, чтобы снять ее. Его лицо по-прежнему спокойно и расслаблено. Лишь несколько капель пота выступили у линии волос. Даже его взгляд больше не прожигает — он делится теплом, отдает все, что Уилл сможет забрать.

Вместо своего отражения Уилл видит пожар.

Добравшись до обнаженной кожи, Уилл ведет губами вниз — к шее, плечам. Глубоко вдыхает и чувствует, что никогда раньше его сознание не мутилось так сильно всего лишь от чьего-то запаха. Он проводит языком по коже, потому что жаждет ощутить ее вкус. Прикусывает ее, не до крови, но основательно, и все быстрее трется бедрами о ладонь Ганнибала. Тот вскоре останавливает его — расстегивает джинсы и стягивает их сразу вместе с трусами. Уилл резко и громко выдыхает, получив свободу, а когда ладонь Ганнибала сжимается на его члене, ему и вовсе хочется закричать в голос. Он сдерживается, прикусывая плечо под собой. 

Уиллу необходимо как можно скорее избавить от всей одежды и Ганнибала. Он скользит руками вниз, к брюкам, старается сосредоточиться непосредственно на застежке. Ганнибал приподнимает бедра, позволяя стянуть с себя оставшуюся одежду. Уилл замирает над ним, оглядывая целиком, и совершенно не понимает, почему это все-таки происходит. Почему Ганнибал позволяет этому происходить. Он лишь чувствует болезненно пульсирующую нужду — в висках, внизу живота, _везде_. Ему кажется, будто его бьет крупная дрожь, но его ладони ровно и уверено движутся вверх по бедрам Ганнибала и смыкаются пальцами на члене. Уиллу хочется припасть к нему лицом, вдохнуть запах и здесь — каждой части его тела. 

Ганнибал не отводит взгляда от его глаз, он будто даже не моргает — он ждет. Уилл осторожно поглаживает его и понимает, что не знает, как спросить: «как быть дальше?» Ганнибал, конечно же, видит этот вопрос в его глазах, поэтому тянет на себя и обхватывает ногами. 

Уилл снова целует его, в знак то ли согласия, то ли благодарности, и разрывает поцелуй всего на мгновение, чтобы облизать пальцы на правой руке. Он торопливо перемещает ее вниз — его трясет от возбуждения, от запахов и от волнения. Один палец проскальзывает на удивление легко. Ганнибал лишь задерживает дыхание, но моментально расслабляется, и Уилл не медлит, добавляет второй. Он чувствует, как жар по-прежнему пульсирует внутри него, ощущает непреодолимую потребность вернуть его назад, поделиться. Ганнибал не закрывает глаза и сейчас — Уиллу кажется, что там, где-то на дне его взгляда тоже живут знакомые тени, но сейчас не время думать о них, потому что Ганнибал подается ему навстречу и едва заметно кивает.

Уилл знает, что необходимо немного больше влаги, необходимо сдерживать себя еще совсем чуть-чуть. Он облизывает ладонь, чтобы потом торопливо провести ей по члену и приставить его ко входу. Уилл медлит, но не находит слов, чтобы выразить свой вопрос, а Ганнибал, кажется, не собирается ничего говорить. Уилл зачем-то кивает ему. Или себе. А потом входит быстро и плавно. И жар наконец сливается во что-то единое. Оно увеличивается с каждым толчком, и даже тени не решаются сгущаться над ними. 

Во взгляде Ганнибала непроглядная тьма. Его растрепавшиеся волосы упали на лицо — Уилл ловит себя на желании надеть очки, чтобы иметь возможность рассмотреть лучше. Словно так ему удастся увидеть больше, чем Ганнибал уже решил показать. Он вдыхает ритмично, синхронно с каждым толчком, и Уилл чувствует, будто постепенно отдает весь жар обратно. 

И когда Ганнибал закрывает глаза, маятник начинает раскачиваться. 

Жар возвращается с новой силой — он циркулирует через них, объединяя и сжигая все лишнее. Темнота теней побеждена пожаром.

Уилл движется все быстрее, ему необходима разрядка, _успокоение_. Почти на самом пике то ли в глазах Ганнибала, то ли перед собственным внутренним взором, он видит мутные, кровавые образы. Они тоже в огне, и Уилл не знает что это — прошлое, будущее или просто буйство воображения.

Ганнибал кончает первым. Он все же издает глухой, низкий стон и обмякает под Уиллом, но продолжает подаваться навстречу. Уиллу удается продержаться немногим дольше. Он падает сверху, пытается дышать, но весь кислород вокруг давно прогорел, и ему кажется, будто они вот-вот задохнутся. Успокоиться получается, лишь когда Ганнибал начинает невесомо поглаживать его по спине.

**

— Как ты чувствуешь себя сейчас? — второй раз за вечер спрашивает Ганнибал, и Уилл снова не знает, что ответить ему. Он видел достаточно. Было ли это Ганнибалом или его собственным отражением — Уилл уже не мог сказать наверняка, когда наваждение прошло. Но все, что он увидел и испытал, все, за чем _последовал_ , осталось в нем, словно знание, которое навсегда будет запечатано в бессознательном. 

Уилл оглядывает кабинет — тени расползаются по углам. 

_«Теперь я чувствую тебя»_ , — хочет сказать Уилл.

— Лучше, — говорит он. 

Ганнибал снова улыбается краем губ. Его дыхание почти восстановилось, и он шарит рукой по полу в поисках рубашки. 

— Приятно слышать, — и ничего не добавляет. 

Уилл хочет знать, что будет дальше. _Как_ будет дальше. Он мысленно повторяет этот вопрос в надежде, что Ганнибал считает его.

— Думаю, мы можем использовать этот метод в крайних случаях. 

Уилл кивает. Ему пока не до осмысления произошедшего, не до выяснения критериев крайних случаев. Он следит за движением мышц на спине Ганнибала и прислушивается к темноте – она молчит.

А на следующий день крайний случай наступает снова.

**Fin**


End file.
